149653-yes-sunshine-your-pr-is-still-bad
Content ---- ---- ---- You know what would be even more constructive? How about using the damn forums once in a while to announce this stuff? | |} ---- Most likely because the number of stream viewers and social media users far outstrips the number of forum goers and you're more likely to get an instant update on your social media of choice rather than on the forums? Welcome to the age of Facebook/Twitter and the like. Forums are a dying breed. | |} ---- And any reblogs or retweets etc. are free advertising to potential new players. Only people who see the forums are people who already play. That said, we should be able to get any information released by social media here as well. Though, I suppose that would defeat the propose since we can't easily retweet forum posts. | |} ---- ---- Announcing stuff on the forums might actually give people a reason to visit them. | |} ---- Statistically, forumgoers account for maybe...5, 10 percent tops of any game's player base. Social media likes and followings are simply more populous. Hence, "official" forums are less and less popular for publishers/developers to use. Not many know how to use a forum's subscribe function, yet knowing how to like a page or follow a tweet is simple as a couple clicks. News just gets out faster using social media outlets these days. | |} ---- ---- honestly, that's irrelevant. This is Carbine's MAIN WEBSITE! Any and all information related to their product needs to be on this website first and foremost. NOT on a third-party website. | |} ---- ---- ---- Really this announcement was made ? That did make me smile :) And being a mother of 2, just like the game, I work 24/7...maybe I should just chuck them onto the streets at weekends ? Or maybe the game should just shut shop sat/sun.......it is only 2016. PR since launch ? Rubbish..community team ? Rubbish....the information would have been available before the stream! How on earth can anybody think it's OK for a game to not use it's own website ? And no problem TEA somebody needed to do it ^^ | |} ---- Carbine actually does have people working on the weekends. Quick check through the Dev Tracker will show you posts made by Carbine Studio Staff on weekends. Mini has a point, if they can make the announcement on their twitter, they can throw a quick copy/past in the News and Announcements section here. | |} ---- ---- For somebody to have claimed to watch the stream you missed that part where they talked about starting to use the forums as their main form of communication again. *Not that I don't disagree with the fact that the WildStar forums/website should have been their main site for keeping the playerbase in the know all along but you're just plain rude and you know you could've handled that a lot differently. | |} ---- No, chief, it's NOT irrelevant. Websites and forums aren't as in style these days for rapid communication of information as compared to social media. Consider how many pages you follow and like on FB and Twitter, and how easily those notifications are sent to your phone or other mobile device. Forum notifications, on the other hand, are generally sent by email, which many people simply don't check as often (whereas, let's face it, a lot of people nowadays live their lives connected to Facebook or Twitter). Edited February 14, 2016 by TheChuaBrigade | |} ---- That's not how social media are supposed to work. I have no problem against using social media to extend your reach to a larger or different audience, but your main website is where all your information needs to be. This applies to any business. You can share it further over twitter, facebook and what not. All these platforms have the ideal API for this so you can post something on your website and have automatic posts about it on every modern social media platform you wish to be spreading the news about. If they want to be using twitter, reddit or something else as their main communication platform, fine. But then at least be consistent about it and stick to it. Don't alternate between all the difference sources. | |} ---- ... I don't get notifications from either of those because I find them annoying. If something I like/follow gets updated, I'll find out when I visit Facebook/Twitter, just like I'll find out if a thread I like here has been updated when I visit. So for me, Twitter/Facebook and this forum are about equal in terms of notifications - except that this forum is just about Wildstar and therefor won't have Wildstar-related updates drowned out by a flood of updates about other things. | |} ---- Right now, there's still a lot of the old guard that relies on websites/forums to educate themselves about their favorite products. However, consider that we are coming up on an entire generation raised on social media for communication about those products. Business has already picked up on this trend and the paradigm is shifting. Edited February 14, 2016 by TheChuaBrigade | |} ---- At no point did I claim to have watched the Carbine stream, I actually said I heard this on A twitch stream http://www.twitch.tv/KalScattergood I then linked a link. So you think I'm being rude ? That's up to you, you have that right! But just sitting back watching mistake after mistake, just look at the state of the game! Wildstar is a beautiful game that's being wrecked from the inside out, we are at deaths door and can't afford any more “ it will be all right “ attitude from the Carbine PR and community team. | |} ---- ---- Yes, it is irrelevant. I only made myself a twitter account extremely recently, and that was only to enter a contest. I don't check W* twitter except when I get the stupid "Website is under maintenance" when I try to log into the forums and I'm just checking to see if it's a goof-up with Chrome or if the website really is under maintenance. I use Facebook for my family, I don't think I ever "Liked" anything from W* on it. And even then, the notifications get so annoying that I changed my password and never updated it on my phone. I check my email a couple of times a day. Emails, main website, and forum posts are how I usually get any relevant info about W*, which is how it should be. We shouldn't have to rely only on their social medias for info about the game. What we see on social media should be a quick blurb and a "Click this main site/forum link for more in-depth information :D" Edited February 14, 2016 by beattlebilly | |} ---- Did you also whine and stomp your feet when Blizzard had to push back their patches/expansions? Because you know, Carbine is for some reason supposed to be *perfect* and they aren't allowed to be human. Doesn't matter what Carbine does, it's wrong. Every. Single. Time. Where's the praise? You say that the game is being wrecked from the inside out and I'll partly agree with that, because I think we'd probably have a lot more players if so many people didn't drag Carbine through the mud on every little thing that they do. Nobody wants to read negativity all the time. How about some constructive feedback instead of how you chose to word it? Where exactly is *that* going to get you? The WildStar community needs to step it up. **Make it a place where people will actually want to come. Make it relevant. Stop being so negative about everything.** Edited February 14, 2016 by Nixxy | |} ---- I cannot reiterate this anymore clearly. If i was a new player coming to this website to check out the game, I'd hightail it out of here due to the attitude that is seen on this website. A lot of you should be ashamed of what you post her, and for the betterment of the community, get out and never return. I'd wouldn't want to even attempt to communicate with people(like the one who started this topic) let alone play along side them. If your emotions blind you so much that you feel the need to berate others, you need to leave. | |} ---- ---- ---- Another person who does not actually read the thread, PTR when was this the topic here ? My constructive feedback and plea started way back in 24 December 2014 - 07:09 PM https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/120334-support-them-please-carbine/ I even went a stage further and asked for information to be posted at the login screen like some other games do Edited February 14, 2016 by ministabber | |} ---- Respectfully, I disagree. From a personal standpoint, it really doesn't matter; however, we have an entire generation born and raised on FB/Twitter/Reddit. Businesses have seen this paradigm shift and many are adapting to the use of social media to get the news out. Maybe not right now, but in five to ten years, forums and BBS will be largely in disuse. Forums, as they currently stand, already have such a small regular usage base. Carbine isn't the only major developer/publisher to use social media and other forms of communication besides their website and forum. | |} ---- If a company still offers use of a main site, official forums, and/or official message boards that their costumers have to sign up at to use their product, they should still keep those main sites, forums, and/or message boards just as up to date as their social media pages. I understand what you're getting at, but that's not the only outlets they should be using, because they are still catering to the generations that DID NOT grow up on relying on social media. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- But the other guys actually post the stuff on their forum. If you want a good example of how to leverage social media and the official forums, look no further than the DC Universe Online Forums. They have Twitter and Facebook feeds on the side of the page and crosspost every announcement on each outlet. The boards there are busy and we miss nothing that is posted on Twitter or Facebook. That community is well managed and so is the information they release. Lessons could be learned from Mepps and his team. | |} ---- In all honesty, I don't care if they use Facebook, Twitter, Myspace, or whatever. As far as I see it, the issue is the information is far too spread out. Some stuff is on Facebook. Some is on Twitter. Some gets revealed during the weekly stream. Some is posted on Reddit. Some here. Hell, some gets sent to your email. The Devtracker tries to solve this some, but it's a little clunky and leaves things out. There's no one place to go to get information about the game. It's like you have to go on a scavenger hunt if you want to keep up with things. I will say I think they've been doing a little better lately (really loving all the communication recently), but what the OP is complaining about is a good example of this: PTR date sent via email (and was never posted anywhere that I could see), delay announced on stream. Edited February 15, 2016 by Cantatus | |} ---- Your mistake is another's miracle. WE have no idea where the game stands (that's proprietary). But that it's being released in a new and untapped MMO market, and on Steam, and that Carbine is hiring mean that we've at least got a good bit of time left with W*, and much much longer if those ventures pan out. Please for the love of honesty, accuracy, and integrity STOP MAKING FALSE CLAIMS ABOUT THE GAME! There's no way we can know its on "deaths door" given the information available now, which al points to the game continuing into the future. Yes that could absolutely change, but with out evidence of that all it is is fearmongering and doom speak. Doom speak long enough and eventually you'll be right, but you're wrong for far longer. What does it matter? In no material way are we impacted if we don't know the exact date they initialize redmoon on the PTR. Sure, it's great knowing everything; but if we get a delay in implementation there's literally nothing we can do about it on our end. Why are we razing *cupcake* because we were notified on the stream rather than email, or on the forums, or on twitter, or on facebook....? Edited February 15, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- Being a MUM is not "working" or a "job". It is a responsibility you've taken on by having children. This is a game run by people who work for a company and are paid for their work during weekdays. Hey, maybe they even get to go home and look after their kids on the weekend! What's the big deal about having to wait until after the weekend for an official announcement anyway? Surely it wont take that much effort to put a line through "testing PTR yay!" on your calendar and penciling in "watching daytime soaps again". The only thing Carbine has done wrong here is sending out an email about it and not being able to deliver, which is something that will only reinforce the communities view about them not being able to deliver... | |} ---- You're misinterpreting my post if you think I'm being antagonistic or am annoyed. I was speaking more broadly. The communication has been fantastic lately, but sometimes it feels like information gets lost in the cracks due to the multitude of resources that are used to dispense it. But I would agree with the sentiment that it's an overreaction to get angry at Sunshine for announcing something basically in passing on the stream. She didn't have to. She could've just held off until Monday or Tuesday until something more official is released (which no doubt will). If we want the openness and communication with Carbine to continue, I don't think it's in the community's best interest to attack Sunshine. The Friday streams have always been casual. I doubt that will continue if Sunshine feels like she has to watch everything she says. Casual Fridays are a peak behind the curtain to some extent. I wouldn't want to lose that. My only point was that, when official information is posted, I wish it was a little more easily accessible. | |} ---- When did I ever suggest anyone was being antagonistic or was upset? I'm just pointing out that in this case there happens to be much ado about what comes to literally nothing of substance on our part. I absolutely get that its frustrating to have information put in multiple locations asynchronously, but complaining about it when in reality that information has negligible impact on our actual gaming just strikes me as uniquely frivolous. Obviously it would be nice to have concentrated info. If we're being honest, here isn't the best place (I'd say Twitter synched to FB is probably the best method of info-difusion, with archives here on the forums updated weekly). But no need to lose our knickers over a delay that's happening regardless ;) | |} ---- Some of us are actually waiting for the PTR to you know play content we havent been doing for the past 6 months. To announce the PTR push back on stream with the what 10 people who actually watch it and to be stupid enough to think that's a good way to communicate with your player base is a joke. Don't bother arguing. Since that seems to be the only thing you actually do. And back to BnS Edited February 15, 2016 by Ufalicious | |} ---- And no matter how quickly or by what method you are notified of the delay (or not) you're still not playing Redmoon on the PTR until it actually drops. Your knowledge of the delay (or lack there of) has no impact on that. More people watch the stream than participate on the forum You clearly don't pay much attention. But, even if you were right (you're not) why would you think I wouldn't argue, because that's the only thing I do? Logically I would obviously argue, because that's the only thing I do.... Enjoy the Loli-furries ;) Edited February 15, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- Are you actually trying to argue that us not being notified about the PTR push back is the right way to communicate? Or are you trying to argue that we wont be able to get on the PTR when we thought? Because if its the later then please shut the .. up because that isn't the case. If its the first then please shut the .. up :) More people watch the stream? Oh please numbers pls pls pls. I don't pay attention? Burh read the thread. Edited February 15, 2016 by SickToubib MODERATOR EDIT: LANGUAGE | |} ---- Actually, both of you are right. I think, one interesting point-out towards Carbine would be, that they implement a bridge / connector from their main content management system (I guess it's their news section on the website?) with their forums + twitter + facebook. Doing so, posting a News, will be displayed and re-posted immediately on the forums (original format) and on both social networks (Title + Shortlink for Twitter / Title + Shortread content + Link on Facebook). That's it. Also, it's not really hard to write a plugin for IP.board in order to make sure only official posts (by group assignment) are being able to be retweeted and / or liked. Edited February 15, 2016 by Jeraldan | |} ---- was a funny "Oh no you didn't" gif here but it got turned into a link I pity you for the shitstorm that should be heading your way (but probably won't) for that comment. Edited February 15, 2016 by Makillda | |} ---- ---- Yea none of these comments compare to gamergate in any way. let's not go down that path. | |} ---- ----